1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to a mobile communication device that has means for recording and playing back audio messages.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Mobile communication devices, such as wireless and cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDA's”), pagers, etc. are becoming increasing popular and indispensable work tools for many individuals. Likewise, portable sound recording devices which enable the user to record an audio memorandum and play it back at a later time have also become popular. However, to have both capabilities, a user must typically carry two separate devices. It is desirable and convenient to have a mobile communication device that also has the ability to record and play back audio messages without having to carry two separate devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,320 to Haimi-Cohen discloses a method and apparatus for recording and playing back conversations using a digital wireless phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,302 to Harrison discloses a wireless phone with removable personal information manager.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,129 discloses enhanced user control operations for portable digital audio recorders.